


Karappo no mirai ni wa te wo dasanai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Playgrounds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Siempre se había burlado de él por su actitud infantil, porque le parecía que a pesar de los tres años de diferencia entre ellos hubiera demasiada conexión para no definirlo así.Y Yuya siempre aceptaba con gusto las burlas, siempre con una sonrisa, nunca enfadándose con él,  ni siquiera una vez.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Karappo no mirai ni wa te wo dasanai

**Karappo no mirai ni wa te wo dasanai**

**(Ya no puedo extender la mano a un futuro sin esperanza)**

Chinen iba y venía en el columpio.

Ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta.

Era un movimiento que siempre lo había calmado, aun no sabiendo explicar porque.

Le gustaba ese ritmo, ese balanceo, siempre lo hacía sentir relajado, como si perdido en el aire que le golpeaba la cara más y más rápido, concentrado en el impulsarse, mientras miraba todo lo a su alrededor asumir contornos más matizados, improvisamente cualquier malo pensamiento pudiera desvanecer.

_“Onii-chan...¿me empujas en el columpio?”_

_“Tienes once años, Chii...tendrías que ser bastante grande de saberte empujar solo.” _

_“¡Anda ya! Es la última vez, te lo prometo.” _

_“Vale. Dado que es la última vez, voy a enseñarte cómo hacerlo.” _

Chinen recordaba ese momento con absoluta precisión.

Sólo conocía a Yuya desde hace unos meses en aquel momento, pero había algo en el mayor que pronto lo había impresionado.

Siempre se había burlado de él por su actitud infantil, porque le parecía que a pesar de los tres años de diferencia entre ellos hubiera demasiada conexión para no definirlo así.

Y Yuya siempre aceptaba con gusto las burlas, siempre con una sonrisa, nunca enfadándose con él, ni siquiera una vez.

A Yuri le gustaba pensar en esos momentos.

Cuando les pasaba de tener una tarde libre, sin tener que trabajar ni estudiar, Chinen iba a llamarlo y le preguntaba si quisiera ir a dar un paseo juntos.

Takaki nunca le había dicho que no.

Chinen le tiraba el brazo y luego o caminaban por un poco de tiempo, o se paraban a comer algo o, más a menudo, iban en ese pequeño parque cerca de los dormitorios.

El menor no estaba habituado a ese tipo de cosas; de niño, raramente sus padres tenían tiempo o gana de llevarlo afuera, pues se había habituado a hacer algo dentro casa, sin quejarse.

Por los columpios, sin embargo, siempre había tenido debilidades.

Se habría quedado allí horas dejándose empujar, escuchando la risa de Yuya cada vez que oía sus exclamaciones excitadas, mirándose alrededor como si el mundo fuera algo nuevo, que de parado no tenía éxito de ver.

Sonrió pensando que en esto no había cambiado mucho.

Los columpios le gustaban como antes, porque nunca había dejado de tener los ojos en lo que lo circundaba.

Cuando había aprendido a ir a solas, llevaba la mirada a menudo y con gusto sobre Yuya, que se sentaba en el columpio a su lado y se empujaba despacio, temiendo la velocidad y el altitud, algo para que Chinen nunca faltaba de burlarse de él.

Habían pasado casi ocho años de esos momentos, pero Chinen los tenía grabados en la memoria como si hubiera sido el día anterior.

Se habría sentido feliz como entonces, tal vez; con la única diferencia que ahora el columpio a lado del suyo estaba vacío.

_“Chii... te ruego. Te conozco desde que eras niño. Nunca podría...” _

_“Pero ahora ya no soy un niño, ¿verdad, Yuuyan? Soy un chico, exactamente como a ti, y no entiendo que haya de tan raro si siento algo para ti.” _

_“Por ti no hay nada de raro, pero trata de comprender que lo es para mí, Yuri.” _

_“Sabes que no voy a rendirme sin probar.” _

_“Claro que lo sé.” _

No había sido fácil sacar los recelos de Yuya.

No había sido fácil hacerle olvidar de cuando estaban más jóvenes, de cuando sólo era niño, de cuando lo llamaba ‘onii-chan’ de manera casi ingenua, con aire soñador.

Yuya siempre había creído que por él todo había sido más fácil, y Chinen nunca le había dicho cuanto se equivocara.

Nunca le había dicho cuanto lo hubiera pensado antes de decirle que estaba enamorado de él, nunca le había dicho cuanto hubiera llorado durante los momentos de mayor desesperación, cuando se sentía a punto de ceder y la única persona que quería que lo abrazara y consolara era la misma que le había causado todo ese dolor.

Pero, como promeso, no había cedido. Y al final, había obtenido lo que quería.

Sabía que el mayor no se equivocaba diciendo que las cosas entre ellos lo hacían sentir incómodo, sabía que el mismo hecho que lo hubiera visto crecer fuera un elemento disuasorio para su relación, y por eso que sentía cada vez que estaban juntos, cada vez que sus contactos se hacían más íntimos.

Pero nunca lo había admitido abiertamente.

Cuando se habían tocado de una manera como nunca se habían tocado, la primera vez que se habían besado, la primera vez que habían tenido sexo... Chinen siempre había fingido que todo fuera normal, y por esa ficción Yuya había obtenido más y más seguridad, hasta que no había olvidado Yuri niño y se había concentrado en la persona que tenía frente a sí, en la que al final había empezado a amar.

Chinen suspiró.

Seguía empujándose en el columpio, más y más fuerte, más rápido.

Cuando estaba niño, Yuya una vez le había dicho que si hubiera empujado demasiado, el columpio podría haber hecho un giro completo alrededor del eje, y él habría caído.

Y Yuri lo había mirado desdeñoso, y le había descartado diciéndole que no era posible.

Pensándolo, creía que no lo hubiera dicho para burlarse de él, sino que para evitar que empujara demasiado fuerte, demasiado alto, para evitar que cayera y se hiciera daño.

En general, tal vez lo había dicho para protegerlo.

Sonrió por ese pensamiento, porque desde que podía recordar, el mayor _siempre_ había tratado de protegerlo.

Y, se lo concedía, nunca había fallado.

Nunca había sido algo real para que lo necesitara, pero cada vez que se sentía deprimido, cada vez que seguir adelante le parecía muy difícil, cada vez que estaba de malhumor sin saber porque, era como si encontrara refugio en Yuya, como si su presencia le sirviera a dejar que todo pareciera un poco mejor.

Lo hacía feliz.

Y ni siquiera eso le había dicho.

_“¿Chii?”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Te quiero.” _

_“Esto lo sé. Me lo repites todo el tiempo, Yuuyan, no veo como podría dudar.” _

_“Es verdad. Pero me gusta decírtelo.” _

_“Bien, aun de vez en cuando eres increíblemente molesto, a mí me gusta oírlo.” _

Ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que Yuya lo había dejado, oír esas palabras era todo lo que deseaba.

Querría haberlo oído repetirle que lo quería hasta morir, hasta que sus orejas y su mente no hubieran sido saturas de ese sonido, hasta que no hubiera tenido éxito de sacárselo de la cabeza.

Querría que para oírlo no fuera necesario atarse a un mero recuerdo, pero eso era todo lo que tenía.

Los recuerdos no iban a abandonarlo, nunca.

El recuerdo de la voz de Yuya, el recuerdo de sus manos en la piel, de su aliento, de su olor.

Todos sus sentidos lo percibían, como si en ese momento fuera allí con él.

Y Chinen querría poder creer que de verdad estuviera allí, pero sabía que sólo se estaba decepcionando.

_“Yuri... todo lo que importa es que seas feliz.” _

_“Lo sé que no puedo serlo sin ti, Yuya.” _

Después del incidente, Yuya se había despertado en el hospital, y Chinen estaba a su lado.

Había sido consciente sólo unos minutos, y por eso el menor lo había odiado.

Lo había odiado porque lo había dejado esperar.

Lo había odiado porque había despreciado esos minutos para decirle algo tan inútil, algo que no le servía a nada.

¿Cómo esperaba que fuera feliz?

Las únicas veces durante su vida cuando se había sentido feliz, habían sido cuando tenía a él a su lado, había sido por algo a menudo simple, pero que siempre incluían a Yyua.

Había sido feliz cuando le había dicho la primera vez que lo quería.

Había sido feliz cuando habían ido a vivir juntos.

Había sido feliz cada día cuando volvía a casa y encontraba a él que lo esperaba.

Y había sido feliz cuando de niño, en ese columpio, se giraba y lo veía a su lado.

Ahora que no había nadie a su lado, sabía que no iba a ser feliz nunca más.

Apoyó los pies al suelo, parándose bruscamente.

Todo a su alrededor tuvo de vuelta contornos definidos, y él se sintió llegado al final de la línea.

No iba a volver más en ese lugar, lleno de demasiados recuerdos.

Mientras se iba, sintió lágrimas marcarle la cara, pero se había habituado ya.

Inconscientemente, se despidió de Yuya también.


End file.
